


Traum

by Daegaer



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, First Time, M/M, Nightmares, Psychic Abilities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-04
Updated: 2004-10-04
Packaged: 2018-03-18 11:05:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3567332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer





	Traum

Schuldig wakes from nightmare to find Crawford sitting on his bed, eyes naked without the glasses.

"I'm OK," he says in German. "Just a dream."

"I won't ever let them take you back," Crawford says fiercely, his German precise and perfect.

Schuldig is so grateful for protection and hearing his own language that he co-operates when Crawford presses him back down and gets under the covers with him. Afterwards he stares at the ceiling in surprise. With Crawford it's not like Rosenkreuz, it's something warm and connected with life. He hopes it'll be like that again. He thinks it will.


End file.
